memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Legends
The Legends of Tomorrow, usually referred to simply as the Legends, are a team of individuals who operate to protect the timeline after the destruction of the Time Masters. They were initially recruited by Rip Hunter, each possessing a particular set of useful skills/abilities, while also having a minimal effect on the recorded timeline, in an effort to stop Vandal Savage from conquering the world by the year 2532. After succeeding in their task, the team's purpose was changed, with Rip Hunter intending to protect the timeline as a former Time Master. The team, dubbing themselves the Legends, then engaged on adventures to cleanse the timeline from the effects of aberrations. After creating anachronisms, the team traveled throughout history to fix those anachronisms while also taking on a new threat, the demon known as Mallus. After they fixed all anachronisms, they started to track down "fugitives" escaped from Mallus' realm. In a series of alternate timelines created while attempting to put things back to normal after John Constantine changed his past, they were known as the Custodians of the Chronology, the Sirens of Space-Time and the Puppets of Tomorrow. The current members of the team are Sara Lance, Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Gideon, Nate Heywood, John Constantine, Charlie, Mona Wu, Nora Darhk and Behrad Tomaz. History Creation and hunting down Vandal Savage After stealing the Waverider, Rip Hunter recruited eight men and women to join his mission. Rip told the team they were all considered legends in the future and showed them of the destruction Vandal Savage caused. Rip then gave them thirty-six hours to make up their minds. All but Jefferson Jackson agreed to join the team, the former of which was drugged by Martin Stein and brought to the Waverider. The team traveled to 2333, just 24 hours prior to Dr. Aldus Boardman's death. Rip Hunter left to see Aldus Boardman with Martin Stein, Ray Palmer, Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders. Sara, Leonard and Mick left for a bar while Jefferson stayed behind. While meeting with Dr. Boardman, Martin Stein sensed Jefferson was in danger and the team rushed back to the Waverider. The team engaged in a brief battle with Chronos as Sara, Leonard and Mick returned. The team managed to escape but Aldus was critically wounded, later dying. Rip later admitted that the eight weren't considered legends but were instead the exact opposite; Rip chose them specifically because their absence wouldn't have any significant impact on the timeline. While everyone began having second thoughts on the team, the eight eventually decided to join Rip Hunter, resolving to change their destinies and become true heroes. When Carter was killed and Kendra was fatally wounded by Vandal Savage, the team was forced to retrieve from the battlefield for better measurement. Later, as Martin and Ray figured out how to stabilize Kendra, the rest divided into groups for different agendas; Snart and Rory, with Jax as the driver, visited Central City as part of Snart's attempt to change his own past, while Sara and Rip went to cripple Savage's fortune, only to find out his most valuable resource wasn't wealth, but something called the vessel, which turned out to be the corpse of Carter, Savage feeding his minions, such as Mr. Blake, with Carter's blood to give them increased strength and longevity. Snart's group aided Sara and Rip in time, and they managed to recover Carter's body. Afterwards, the team set a resting place for Carter and Aldus Boardman and said their goodbyes. Tracking Savage in 1986 after infiltrating the Pentagon, the team learned that he was currently aiding the Soviet Union, working with scientist Valentina Vostok. Arriving in Russia, Ray attempted to make contact with Vostok to convince her that Savage was using her while Stein infiltrated her lab, but he soon realized that Savage's true goal – which Vostok fully supported – was to try and create his own version of Firestorm. With Stein, Ray and Rory captured, Hunter was forced to contemplate killing Stein to prevent Savage learning the key to making his own Firestorm, but despite Vostok managing to trigger a combination of her and Stein into a new Firestorm, Jax was able to help Stein break free of her, causing Vostok to blow up and destroy Savage's gulag while the team escaped. When a subsequent attack by Chronos forced the Waverider to crash-land, the team found themselves in a desolated Star City in 2397, where various gangs ruled the streets led by the ruthless Grant Wilson, only opposed by Connor Hawke after Oliver Queen had "retired" following his defeat by Grant. Although Rory contemplated staying in this era, the rest of the team were able to rally Oliver to stand up and fight once again, defeating Wilson and prompting the gangs to disperse. The team suffered a further blow when their attempt to get a data upgrade from an active time ship resulted in them being attacked by time pirates, with Rory nearly betraying the team when Hunter revealed during an argument that he had actually only recruited Rory because he and Snart were a package deal and he actually had no interest in Rory. When the team managed to drive the pirates away and get the upgrade, Snart arranged for Rory to be left behind in an unspecified time rather than kill him. Their subsequent attempt to find a new lead on Savage in 2344 resulted in the Waverider being attacked by Chronos, forcing Hunter, Stein, Jax, and Snart to take off without Sara, Ray or Kendra. Although Hunter was able to regain control of the Waverider after Chronos departed with Snart, Ray, Kendra, and Sara were in the past for two years, resulting in Ray and Kendra developing a relationship while Sara returned to the League of Assassins out of a lack of anywhere else to go. When the team travelled to Nanda Parbat to rescue Sara, they were confronted by Chronos once again, but Snart revealed that Chronos was actually Rory, retrieved and brainwashed by the Time Masters to act as their agent. A subsequent trip to the future to try and alter the circumstances of Savage's final rise to power failed, although the team were able to rally themselves during a trip to 1870 Salvation in time to save the town from local bandits, as well as time assassins sent after the team. Faced with the threat of temporal assassin the Pilgrim, the team were forced to abduct a teenage Rory and Sara, along with the infant Stein, Jax, and Snart, and take them to the orphanage where Rip was raised as a child, simultaneously working with Hunter's childhood self to take the Pilgrim by surprise and kill her. With options exhausted, the team traveled directly to the time when Savage was just about to begin his plans for global conquest, allying themselves with Savage's daughter to infiltrate his plans. Although Palmer was able to defeat Savage's greatest weapon of a giant robot by reversing the polarity of his suit so that he could grow, Kendra abandoned a chance to kill Savage when she realized that one of his minions was the latest reincarnation of Carter Hall, Scythian Torvil, instead choosing to hold Savage prison while trying to break Torvill's conditioning. Learning that Savage's army was using technology from the future, Hunter tried to make another appeal to the Time Masters to sanction his mission, but was shocked to learn that the Time Masters were working with Savage, believing that only Savage could lead Earth against an alien invasion in the future. Despite the odds against them, the team were able to escape and sabotage the Time Masters' equipment, Snart sacrificing himself to save the others, culminating in them facing Savage's plan to perform a twisted ritual that would turn time back to 1700 BC so that he could rule the world from the beginning. Although the ritual required Savage to perform it in three separate timelines over a meteor fragment similar to the one that made him immortal in the first place, its radiation rendered him so vulnerable that anyone could kill him, allowing the team to split into three groups and kill him in all three time periods. While Kendra and Carter decided to 'retire' to 2389, the rest of the team decided to stay together to protect the timeline now that the Time Masters were lost. However, as they began to walk away, their ship reappeared, out of it coming a man who introduced himself as Rex Tyler, a member of the Justice Society of America. He warned them not to get on their ship, as well as to not travel to 1942. Scattered throughout history Heeding Rex Tyler's warning, they eventually found themselves in the château of King Louis XIII in France in 1637, intending to make sure King Louis and Queen Anne of Austria consummated. However, they were interrupted by assassins wielding future technology. While most of the Legends fought them off, Queen Anne seduced Sara. Once they were back on the Waverider, Rip lectured them on using superpowers, before letting them know of their next potential mission: an atomic bomb detonating in 1942 New York, rather than the historical explosions of 1945 Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Deciding to take the risk, despite Tyler's words of warning, they landed in 1942, Sara going off on her own side-mission to secretly find Damien Darhk, secretly followed by a miniaturized Ray. Leaving Jax on the ship, Rip, Mick and Stein all headed to a physics symposium, intending to kidnap Albert Einstein before Nazis could do so. He initially struggled, before Stein knocked him out. Back on the ship, they talked to Einstein, who revealed that his ex-wife Mileva was also a physicist and therefore could have aided the Nazis. They were able to find the Nazis, along with Darhk who was working with them. They managed to retrieve Mileva, but Darhk got away on a submarine. The Legends quickly followed behind on the Waverider. After launching the atomic bomb, Rip decided to speed up the ship, heading on course for the bomb before it could reach New York. In doing this, he subsequently sent all of the Legends randomly throughout time, away from the explosion. In order to protect Mick, who wasn't fit to time travel, he placed him in stasis, before recording a final message for his crew and the Waverider colliding with the atom bomb. Reunited and re-organised Years later, in 2389, Mick was found by historian Nate Heywood and Oliver Queen. Once they explained who they were, he sat down and told them the entire story. Oliver then returned to Star City, while Mick, aided by Heywood's knowledge of history, went to find the rest of the team. Ray landed in South Dakota, 70 million years ago; Jax and Stein in Tintagel, England in 821, where they had become "wizards"; Sara in 1693 Salem, where she was to be hanged as a witch. Once they were back on the ship, they asked Gideon if she could locate Rip. Unable to, she instead played his last message to them. Hoping to actually fix the timeline, Nate suggested they safeguard the Einsteins, traveling back to Columbia University in 1942, where they pretended to be OSS agents, instructing Albert Einstein to name Mileva as his collaborator on the Manhattan Project, forever disallowing anyone suspicious from ever going near her due to her fame. As they left the announcement, they were stopped by a group of heroes, introducing themselves as the Justice Society of America. The confrontation became tense and then broke out into an all-out fight which had the JSA victorious over the Legends. At first, the JSA had considered the possibility that the Legends were, in fact, Nazi agents but Nate Heywood revealed that he was Henry Heywood's grandson and had his own version of his grandfather's dog tags. The Legends met with Rex Tyler but he claimed to not know or even have met any of them before. The Legends then attempted to leave, but as they left 1942 Heywood realized that his grandfather's dog-tags had vanished, suggesting that the JSA was now about to die as history changed. Following the JSA to Germany on their latest mission, the Legends attempted to help out as Stein acted as the team's new leader, but when his actions saw some of the team being captured, Stein deferred to Sara as the new leader due to her superior tactical experience, allowing them to coordinate a new plan to defeat the Nazis' efforts to use a new super-serum. In the process, Heywood was seriously injured, but Ray Palmer saved his life with a modified version of the serum that also granted Nate the ability to transform into living steel. After JSA member Rex Tyler was killed by Eobard Thawne and only able to reveal that he was killed by a time traveler before dying, his teammate Amaya Jiwe followed the Legends onto the Waverider in the belief that they were responsible. She targeted Rory believing him to be Rex's killer but was stopped when Nate unlocked his new abilities given to him by Ray's serum. After confirming their innocence Amaya decided to remain with the team to find Rex's killer as it seemed to be the time traveler responsible for the rash of time aberrations the Legends were following after. When an accident saw Ray and Nate being trapped in feudal Japan and Ray's armor stolen by a local warlord, the team were forced to destroy Ray's armor to save a village. Ray faced some doubt about his role in the team in the absence of his suit, but after the team prevented a 'zombie' outbreak in the American Civil War after a future virus was released in the past, Rory gave Snart's old cold gun to Ray so that he could act in the field. Investigating an aberration in 1987, the team faced Darhk as he attempted to acquire something during the American/Soviet nuclear disarmament treaty, simultaneously meeting Stein's past self and learning that Darhk was working with a speedster to more directly change history. Ray was able to use dwarf alloy salvaged during a later mission to rebuild his suit, as well as make a suit for Nate so that his clothing wouldn't be stretched out of shape when he used his powers. When the team returned to 2389 to help Team Flash and Team Arrow fend off an alien invasion by the Dominators, Stein learned that his actions in the past had resulted in him having a daughter with his wife, although he only shared this revelation with Jackson and asked that he conceal the daughter's status as an aberration from the rest of the team. Facing the Legion While investigating an aberration that resulted in the death of Elliot Ness before he could start the chain of events that led to Al Capone's arrest, the team discovered that Damien Darhk was now working with Malcolm Merlyn and an unidentified speedster. After this team was able to claim a mysterious amulet, investigating another aberration led the Waverider to 1967, where they discovered Rip Hunter, now with no memory of his real identity and working as a film student. They attempted to rescue Rip and restore his memory, but while dealing with an aberration that caused George Lucas to give up filmmaking- with the result that his films no longer existed to inspire Ray and Nate to follow their original career paths- Rip was captured by the other team, who Nate began to refer to as the 'Legion of Doom'. Discovering that the Legion were seeking the Spear of Destiny, which had once been held by Rip Hunter and possessed the power to rewrite reality, Stein deduced that the Legion's speedster was Eobard Thawne, now existing only as a time remnant after he was erased from history through Eddie Thawne's sacrifice and seeking to use the Spear to change this. Unfortunately, the team were unable to stop the Legion acquiring a recording of Rip's memories and 'editing' it so that they could restore Rip with a personality that would ally with the Legion, Rip creating an aberration by killing George Washington in 1776 so that he could lure in the team and force them to return the amulet. When they realized that Rip had given the other fragments of the Spear to the JSA and then scattered the team across time, the team attempted to find them, but they were unable to stop Rip from killing Doctor Mid-Nite in the year 3000, although they tracked Stargirl to Camelot in time to save Arthur from the Legion and capture Rip. Although Rip was able to disrupt Gideon's systems and force the Waverider to crash in the prehistoric era, Sara and Jax were able to restore him to normal by entering his mind and finding the part of his original consciousness that remained underneath the Legion's reprogramming while the others repaired the ship. Rip managed to lead the Legends to 1965 where he left Commander Steel but he was now lost. They managed to track him to 1970 during the Apollo-13 mission and got his fragment of the spear that he had put on the moon. To get the other pieces of the spear, Rip took them to the Vanishing Point where the Legion had set up their base of operations. They managed to get by Eobard Thawne and retrieve the two fragments of the spear that they had. Back on the Waverider, they managed to assemble it and make the spear whole. They discovered that to destroy the spear, they needed the blood of Christ. Sara wanted to go to the crucifixion but Rip shot that idea down as the event was too precious to tamper with in any way. Nate then found that the blood of Christ could be found in France in World War I, during 1916, due to the famous author J.R.R. Tolkien and his research. Amaya learned about what happened to her village and the fate of her daughter and granddaughter which started to weigh on her mind. She began to be drawn to the spear to use its power to spare her daughter and granddaughter their heartaches as Rory was drawn to it to never have burned his parents alive. Rory also had been seeing Snart and thought that it was just a trick in his mind as he'd been seeing him sporadically for a while now but it turned out that now Snart was real. The Legion had decided to step up their game and recruited Snart by going back in time and meeting him before he joined the Legends. With Snart, Rory switched sides and gave the Legion the spear so that they could all use it to get what they wanted, including himself. He tried to have Amaya join him but she refused. The Legion then retreated and the blood of Christ was destroyed in the onslaught, allowing the Legion to change reality. Altered reality When the Legion rewrote reality, Darhk, Merlyn and Thawne all took action to eliminate their greatest enemies of the Green Arrow and the Flash, but Thawne left the Legends alive so that he could enjoy tormenting them even if the Legion would be the only ones to know about it. Sara and Amaya were 'rewritten' into Damien Darhk's personal henchmen who he would send out to hunt and kill anyone that tried to stand in his way, even the new timeline's version of Felicity Smoak. Martin and Jax were made into employees that oversaw a secret project for Thawne in S.T.A.R. Labs while Ray had been the lab's janitor, with Jax abusing and tormenting Martin so that he would be forced to keep working long hours on his assigned projects. Rip and the Waverider were also shrunk down and kept as a trophy piece in Thawne's office. As for Nate, he was made into a conspiracy theorist that no one listened to and lived in his mother's basement. Nate, however, was feeling 'scars' left behind from the old reality that drew him to realize that the world wasn't quite right and went to Thawne for help, although Thawne simply ordered Snart and Rory to kill him when he was getting too close to the truth. At the time, Rory was starting to have second thoughts and then stopped Snart from killing Nate and they went to get the rest of the team. They went to Ray who had also been feeling the effect of the scars and made a device to 'undo' the changes in someone's brain. With that device, they were able to put themselves back to normal and later Sara, Amaya and Jax. Through Jax, they learned that Thawne's project was a thermal reactor that he was building for the purpose of incinerating the spear and destroying it to make the new reality permanent. As they moved to get to S.T.A.R. Labs, the team felt like they couldn't trust Rory after everything that happened, which drove him back to Snart and the Legion. They rushed to try and stop Stein from finishing it but Thawne was onto them and rushed over to stop them. The speedster was ready to destroy the spear but Darhk, Merlyn, Snart and Rory arrived as they had been planning to eliminate Thawne with the spear. A fight broke out to try and gain control of the spear with Mick ending up with the spear. Snart tried to have Mick give it to him but Nate tried to remind him what happened the last time he gave his old partner the spear. Amaya then told Mick that she still believed in him and he handed it to her to try and fix this reality. Amaya started to use the spear but she was then frozen solid by Snart in front of everyone before he shattered and killed her. Thawne then took the spear and destroyed it to cement the new reality. To try and change the world back, Sara came up with a last-ditch effort, to go back in time and prevent the Legion from taking the spear from them. Rip warned that to go back and participate in events they already participated in was dangerous but they felt it was the only move left. Jax then asked what would happen to them if their past selves destroyed the spear and they realized that they would be erased as they wouldn't exist if the Legion hadn't gotten the spear in the first place, making them aberrations. They tried to get the blood of Christ and leave it for their former selves to find but Thawne was wise to their plan and destroyed it. He then went and ripped into Ray's chest and pulled out his heart, killing him. The team then decided to try and steal the spear from their past selves but failed in keeping themselves from being discovered. Meeting with themselves had started to cause a time quake, and then later a time storm when they tried to time travel away with the spear as the Legion started to attack them. The time storm crashed the Waverider which left the team stranded but they still had the future Legends' Waverider to use but their future selves would have to be left behind. The Legends, both present and future, moved to get passed the Legion as they went for them to get the spear. In the ensuing fight, Jax, Mick, and Nate of the future were killed by Merlyn, Snart and Darhk respectively. But the Legends of the present managed to incapacitate the three of them. However, before they could make it to the Waverider, Thawne appeared with multiple versions of himself from across time. Sara saw no other choice but the use the spear and began to activate it. Thawne rushed through, killing future Rip and knocking the team away before moving for Sara. Sara was then shown a vision of Laurel through the spear that compelled her to do the right thing even if it meant that she wouldn't be able to come back to her. Thawne then grabbed the spear from her and tried to use it himself but saw that Sara had changed reality to make it so the spear was powerless. He was ready to kill Sara for her act but he was then caught by Hunter Zolomon and then erased from existence, along with his copies. Sara then saw as the future version of herself smiled at her victory before she disappeared. The Legends then moved to take the Legion back to their proper places in time so that they could resume their timelines. Amaya was getting ready to return to 1942 when Nate came to her and told her that he wanted to go with her. Amaya knew Nate's place was on the ship but Nate insisted that his place was with her. Amaya then decided to stay with the Legends a bit longer as her and her descendants' destinies would still be waiting for her in 1942. Rip, however, decided to leave the team as he felt that it had done better with Sara as its captain then it ever did when he was leading them. Sara didn't want him to go but he insisted that he had nothing more to teach them and wished them luck as he left the team and the Waverider in her hands. The team then decided to celebrate by following Mick's wish to go to Aruba but found themselves caught in another time storm. The effect of encountering themselves had caused greater effects as they realized when they landed in 2390 Los Angeles to find that the past, present and future were all jumbled together. Disbanded After exiting the Waverider, they discover many buildings out of time in the area as well as Tyrannosaurus, before they can react, the dinosaurs walk into portals. Suddenly Rip Hunter arrives, revealing that while he has been gone to them for ten minutes, he has actually been gone for five years and has created the Time Bureau, informing the Legends that they are no longer required as the Bureau will deal with the anachronisms. He thus disbands the Legends, takes the Waverider from them and leaves them. Over the six months, both Sara and Ray are made legally alive, though Ray is unable to get his company back, the two falling into dead-end jobs at a department store and minor tech company respectively. Nate and Amaya move in together at Central City, Nate trying to act as a hero to Central City alongside Kid Flash, while Jax goes to college for his mechanical degree and Martin stays at home to be with his wife and act as a father to his daughter, although they schedule weekly meetings to re-merge as Firestorm to maintain stability. Mick leaves for Aruba to relax and get drunk. While at their home, Amaya sees on the news of her grand-daughter, Mari McCabe. She decided to go to Detroit and watched her grand-daughter save several people. She then visited Rip, who informed her that if she does not return to her timeline, Mari will eventually fade away. She decides to return to 1942. Reunited The team eventually came back together after Mick encountered Julius Caesar during his vacation, prompting him to contact Sara for assistance in sending Caesar back to his time, which prompted her to call Nate and Ray. Rip initially turned down their offer of help in the belief that the Bureau could handle any problems, but although their subsequent efforts to send Caesar home nearly gave him the chance to change history with a stolen history book, the team were able to convince Bureau Agent Ava Sharpe to give them a chance when their plan to stop Caesar succeeded where the Bureau's failed (As well as Rip arguing that the Legends could be useful against Mallus, a mysterious demonic entity and ancient feared enemy of the Time Masters. Recruiting Amaya back to the team to help them deal with a displaced saber-toothed tiger, the team go on to find another member in the form of Zari Tomaz, a hacktivist from a corrupt future where A.R.G.U.S. has begun capturing and imprisoning meta-humans, also discovering a mysterious water-manipulating assassin. Following a crisis where Ray is nearly erased from history when his pre-teen self is killed while protecting a young Dominator, Jax sets out to find a way to separate himself and Stein as he comes to recognize that Stein wants to spend time with his new family rather than remaining on the team. As Nate identifies a pattern to the aberrations caused by the battle with the Legion, they discover a series of outlying aberrations not linked to this pattern, which include the resurrection of Damien Darhk by his time-displaced daughter, Helen of Troy being sent to 1930s Hollywood, and Grodd appearing in the Vietnam War. War with Earth-X Seeking a vacation, the team traveled to 2390 to attend the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West, but this resulted in them facing an invasion from Earth-X, the darkest universe in the multiverse, where Nazis won the Second World War, this world ruled by the counterparts of Oliver Queen and Supergirl, aided by a version of Eobard Thawne, who sought to capture Kara to use her for a heart transplant after Overgirl's recent surplus charge of sunlight had damaged her physiology. Although several heroes were captured and taken to a camp on Earth-X, they were saved by the world's local heroes Leo Snart and Ray Terrill. However, Martin was shot during the escape, and even with his connection with Jax keeping him alive long enough to get to the Waverider, his injuries were too serious to be treated, resulting in Stein eventually forcing Jax to give him the means of triggering their separation in order to prevent Jax dying with him. With Stein's sacrifice giving them something else to rally behind, the three teams of heroes and Supergirl joined together to stop the Earth-X forces, with Oliver, Typhuss and Kara killing their counterparts and most of Earth-X's soldiers devastated by the heroes, while Eobard Thawne escaped. Fighting Mallus and his followers After Stein's funeral, Earth-X's Snart decides to stay on Earth One with the team for a while. After a complex case involving America nearly being erased from history because a younger Stein was trapped in the tenth century with a Beebo doll, Jax decided to take a leave of absence to cope with his own grief after Stein's death. When they were contacted by John Constantine to investigate events at an insane asylum, the team learns that he has been trying to help a young Nora Darhk who is being possessed by Mallus. After agreeing to help him, Snart, Sara, and Constantine ended up in 2342 but were able to get back to the present when Sara allowed Malls to possess her. After a fight with the Mallus possessed Nora, the team learns that they need the 6 totems of Zambezi in order to defeat him. Believing he succeeded in his mission, Leo left the team to return to Earth-X to propose to Ray Terril. After discovering that Damien Darhk had taken the Fire Totem from 2391, the team decided to pursue the Earth Totem in 1717. After talking with Blackbeard they learned of the totem's whereabouts but once again ran into Darhk who takes Amaya's Anansi Totem. After a fight with the Darhks, the team was successfully able to capture the Earth Totem when Ray shot Nora Darhk with his special ninite pistol. However, fearing he may have killed her, Ray went back to 1717 with a cure resulting in him being captured by the Darhks. Ray is located by the Legends when he destroys the Berlin Wall in 1962. Sara sends Wally West to rescue Ray and in the process, he also retrieves the Fire Totem. Before he joins the Time Bureau, Sara is able to convince Wally to join the team instead. Before leaving the Waverider, Rip has Gideon delete a file he had on Ava Sharpe. Later, the team started experiencing changes in their personal lives and realized the cause of the of these changes was a tragedy that occurred in Memphis in 1954 which lead to the world never experiencing rock and roll. The team runs into Elvis Presley who they learn has possession of the Death Totem. After preventing the Memphis tragedy, Presley gives the totem to the team and Ray locks it away in a box. While the Legends were correcting anachronisms, Mallus used the Death Totem to possess Sara. After Sara incapacitated most of the crew, John Constantine returned to try to free Sara from Mallus's control but was unsuccessful. Fortunately, Rory learned how to control the Fire Totem and used it to free Sara from Mallus's control. When Ava Sharpe disappeared, Sara, Ray and Gary went on a mission to find her which ended with them traveling to 2413. Meanwhile, Wally and Nate teamed up with Kuasa to retrieve Amaya's totem. When they retrieved the totem, Kuasa seemingly betrayed them and allowed Nate to be captured and tortured by the Darhks. Kuasa returned the totem to Amaya and Amaya teamed up with her and Wally to rescue Nate from Nora. During the battle, Nora ripped the Water Totem out of Kuasa, killing her, and forcing the Legends to flee. After witnessing Kuasa's death, Amaya decided to travel to 1992 on the jumpship to try to change the fate of her village and her family. Later, the Legends tried to stop two anachronisms at the same time. Sara, Ray and Mick teamed up with Rip to protect a young Barack Obama from Grodd. Meanwhile, Wally and Nate went to 1992 to stop Amaya. Instead of stopping her, Nate chose to help her change her destiny. Damien Darhk realized that if Mallus was released, his daughter would die. In order to prevent this, he decides to work with the Legends. The team agreed to work with him as long as Sara can kill him when they are done. Instead of stopping Nora, the team decided to allow Mallus to be released so that they can kill him. The team headed to Zambesi in 1992, in order to make sure Amaya's village is saved so that Mallus can be released. However, Damien betrayed them and released Grodd who attacked the village. Nate was able to stop Grodd and in the process, Nora died and Mallus was released. After Mallus was released, Rip was seemingly killed when he sacrificed himself to buy enough of time so that the Legends could figure out how to defeat Mallus once and for all. The Legends hid in the Wild West and met up with Jonah Hex. After Mallus sent an army composed of Romans, Pirates and Vikings and the Legends were unable to use the Totems to create something that could destroy Mallus, Ava arrived with reinforcements to help them. Meanwhile, Damien Darhk traveled in time with Ray and sacrificed himself by becoming Mallus' vessel which saved Nora. When Mallus arrived in the Wild West, the Legends used the power of six totems to create a giant Beebo which destroyed Mallus once and for all. After the battle, Amaya left the Legends to resume her destiny and the Legends went on a holiday in Aruba. However, John Constantine arrived with Gary Green and revealed that when the Legends released Mallus other demons were released as well. Tracking down "fugitives" After the Legends released Mallus from his realm, other demons and mythological creatures such as Charlie and Neron escaped along with him across time. After the Legends finished fixing the last anachronism they caused, John Constantine alerted them about the "fugitives". They decided to track down all of them and banish to hell with Constantine's help. After the Time Bureau was aware of it, Nate joins the Time Bureau and help the Legends contain the "fugitives" in their headquarters. Nora Darhk later joins them to help defeat Neron. Erased future Fighting Cicada In an erased future, the Legends fought an enemy known as "Cicada", but were unable to defeat or learn Cicada's true identity. Known members Current members *Sara Lance/White Canary (leader; stealth, infiltration, pilot, and field agent) *Ray Palmer/The Atom (scientist, stealth, air support, and field agent) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (stealth, arsonist, and field agent) *Gideon (Waverider A.I. system) *Nate Heywood/Steel (historian and field agent) *John Constantine (magic consultant and field support) *Charlie (fugitive; magical creatures expert and field support) *Mona Wu/Wolfie (stealth, magical creature caretaker and field agent) *Nora Darhk/Fairy Godmother (magic consultant and field support) *Behrad Tomaz (field agent) Former members *Carter Hall/Hawkman (field agent; deceased) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (infiltration and field agent; deceased) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (field agent and occasional tech support; retired from vigilantism) *Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (field agent; retired from vigilantism) *Rip Hunter (founder, former leader, time travel expert, and field agent, left to create the Time Bureau; deceased) *Martin Stein/Firestorm (former leader and scientist; deceased) *Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm (second-in-command, tech support, and lead engineer; retired from vigilantism) *Leo Snart (psychotherapist and field agent; returned to Earth-X) *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (infiltration, occult support, and field agent; returned to 1942) *Wally West/Kid Flash (engineer and field agent; left to focus on himself) *Zari Tomaz (computer hacker, engineer, and field agent; alterations to the timeline kept her from ever meeting the Legends) Alternate timeline members *As the Custodians of the Chronology **Nate Heywood/Steel (leader and field agent) **Ray Palmer/The Atom (field agent) **Mick Rory/Heat Wave (field agent) **Garima (field agent) *As the Sirens of Space-Time **Sara Lance/White Canary (co-leader and field agent) **Ava Sharpe/Roundhouse (co-leader and field agent) **Gideon/Hard Drive (co-leader and field agent) *As the Puppets of Tomorrow **Sara Lance (leader and field agent) **Ray Palmer (field agent) **Nate Heywood (field agent) Known allies Current allies *Eve Baxter *Jonah Hex (operating in 1874) *Lily Stein (operating in the present) *Team Flash **Present ***Barry Allen/The Flash (co-leader) ***Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost ***Joe West ***Iris West (co-leader) **Future (2429) ***Barry Allen/The Flash *Time Bureau **Ava Sharpe (director) **Gary Green *Superfriends (operating on Earth-38) **Kara Danvers/Supergirl (leader) **Alex Danvers *Freedom Fighters (operating on Earth-X) **Winn Schott (leader) **Ray Terrill/The Ray **Leo Snart (former member) *Kuasa/Vixen (operating in the present; enemy in former timeline) *Helen of Troy (operating in 1253 B.C.) *Jefferson Jackson (former member; operating in 2423) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary (operating on Earth-2) *Garima *Magical fugitives (former enemies; currently residing in Heyworld) **Minotaur **Pùca **Frederic *Birds of Prey **Barbara Gordon/Oracle **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Dinah Lance/Black Canary **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost **Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren Former allies *Time Bureau members **Wilbur Bennett (former director; deceased) **Rip Hunter (former leader and member; founder and former director/agent of the Time Bureau; deceased) *Aldus Boardman (deceased) *Justice Society of America (inactive) **Henry Heywood/Commander Steel (operating in 1970; deceased) **Todd Rice/Obsidian (retired) **Rex Tyler/Hourman (leader; deceased) **Charles/Dr. Mid-Nite (operating in 3000; deceased) **Courtney/Stargirl (operating in 507) *Team Arrow (disbanded) **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Rory Regan/Ragman (left after his suit was damaged) **Thea Queen/Speedy (left to track down and destroy the world's Lazarus Pits with Roy and Nyssa) **Quentin Lance (deceased) **Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (left to operate in Washington, D.C.) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (leader; left to fulfill his deal with The Monitor) **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (left to be protected from the Ninth Circle) **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **John Diggle/Spartan **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow *Team Flash members **Harrison "H.R." Wells (deceased) **Harrison "Harry" Wells (left to return to Earth-2) **Cisco Ramon/Vibe (retired from vigilantism) *Martin Stein of 2333, 2345 and 2350 (briefly; in the future, he became a member and later died) *Connor Hawke/Green Arrow (operating in 2412; erased timeline) *Cassandra Savage (operating in 2532; erased timeline) *Eliot Ness (operating in 1931) *J.R.R. Tolkien (operating in 1916) *Galileo *Marie Curie *Isaac Newton *Hedy Lamarr (operating in 1937) *Edward Teach (turned temporary enemy; operating in 1717) *Barack Obama (operating in 1979) *Damien Darhk (temporary ally; deceased) *Konane (former enemy; deceased) *Hank Heywood (former enemy; deceased) Known enemies Current enemies *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Time pirates Former enemies *Mallus (deceased) *Neron (deceased) *Mikhail Arkadin (deceased) *Blake (operating in 1975) *Boris (deceased) *Al Capone (operating in 1931) *Julius Caesar (operating in 49 B.C.; deceased as of 44 B.C.) *P.T. Barnum (operating in 1870) *B'wana Beast (operating in 1870) *Henry Stein (operating in 1895) *Freydis (operating in 1000) *Edward Teach (operating in 1717) *Daniel Collins (deceased) *Boris (KGB) (deceased) *Cornwallis (operating in 1776) *Per Degaton (deceased) *Tor Degaton (deceased) *Bud Ellison (deceased) *Leif Eriksson (operating in 1000) *Caleb (operating in 1975) *Tokugawa Iemitsu (deceased) *Krieger/der Übermensch (deceased) *The Leviathan (destroyed) *Cassandra Savage (turned ally) *Vandal Savage (deceased) *Smith (reassigned to Antarctica) *Scythian Torvil (turned teammate) *Quentin Turnbull (incarcerated) *Valentina Vostok/Soviet Firestorm (deceased) *Grant Wilson/Deathstroke (incarcerated) *Dominators (defeated) *Kuasa (in an alternate timeline; turned ally) *Grodd (comatose) *Damien Darhk (deceased) *Gary Green (ally turned enemy; turned ally again) *Nora Darhk (turned ally and later teammate) *Hank Heywood (deceased) *Magical fugitives **Unnamed unicorn (banished to Hell) **Charlie (turned member) **"Chad Stephens" (deceased) **Tagumo (deceased) **Minotaur (turned ally; currently residing in Heyworld) **"Mike the Spike" (currently residing in Heyworld) **Konane (revealed to be an ally; deceased) **Unnamed agent of Ma'at (incarcerated at the Time Bureau) **Sunjay/Kamadeva (incarcerated at the Time Bureau) **Tabitha/Fairy Godmother (deceased) *New Reich **Oliver/Dark Arrow (leader; deceased) **Kara/Overgirl (deceased) **Tommy Merlyn/Prometheus (deceased) **"Metallo" (deceased) **Unidentified Sturmbannführer (operating on Earth-X) *Legion of Doom (inactive) **Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (returned to 2016; deceased as of 2017) **Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (returned to 2014; deceased as of 2016) **Mick Rory/Heat Wave (betrayed the Legion of Doom for the Legends) **Rip Hunter (under mind alteration; captured and saved from mind alteration; presumed deceased) *Manhawks (defeated and cured) *Stillwater Gang (inactive) **Jeb Stillwater (leader; deceased) **Billy Conlon (deceased) *Jon Valor's time pirates (inactive) **Jon Valor (leader; incarcerated) **Drake (deceased) *Time Masters (inactive) **Declan (deceased) **Zaman Druce (deceased) **The Pilgrim (assassin; deceased) **The Hunters (bounty hunters; deceased) Category:Vigilante teams